The Light In Your Eyes
by Eunice Pacheco
Summary: A young woman has been hiding in Neo Domino City. Now, Rex has his ears and eyes open because of this mysterious girl. How is she connected to the Crimson Dragon and what will happen to her and her friends? Sorry if it's a bad summary, I'm still trying to get use to this. Crow x OC


Chapter 1

Eunice: Hello to all readers. Hope you guys will be kind enough to leave a review and enjoy this story. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh 5D's nor its characters and cards. I only own my OC.

"speaking"

'thinking'

Name: Astral Kolch

Age:17

Deck: Dinosaurs/Dragons

Appearance:Brownish and blackish hair that reaches up to her back in ponytail, dark brown eyes,light brown colored skin, black V-neck shirt, blue jeans, red Nikes.

Personality: She is mostly a calm girl when in a good mode,she is a trustwothy girl who would support her friends in any situation they are in,she is protected of her friends because she always wants people to live free and suffer no loss,and she will be a very serious when she or her friends are in a tight spot and would never give up hope. She will sometimes lose her cool and start becoming a pain in the neck. She is mostly emotionless but still be calm at the same time.

(Dream Sequence)

"Come on Astral, lets go over there!" exclaimed 9 year old Tora.

Tora was wearing blue jeans with a purple sweater and converse. She has light brown skin, cobalt eyes, and blackish and brownish hair that reaches to her neck.

She was dragging her 13 year old sister, Astral, to a set of swings not far from the girls.

Astral was wearing a black turtle neck no sleeves shirt with blue jeans and red sneakers.

As they were running, Astral notice that the playground was starting to fade away.

"Hey what's happening to the playground?" Astral asked nervously while glancing around and is noticing that everything is starting to fade away slowly.

BAM

When Astral whipped her head around to see where the noise came from, she saw that she was now surrounded by darkness and a figure laying motionless with a pool of blood surrounding the figure.

(End of Dream Sequence)

"NO! Tora!" A 17 year old Astral screamed. She sat up in her bed, panting. She looked around for any signs of movement. Sighing, she got up and headed towards the door in the room before looking back at the stuff animal tiger that is sitting on top of the drawer.

"Rest in peace sis." Astral said quietly before putting her hand on the door knob and walking out the door and closing it shut.

(Time Skip)

After taking a shower and putting on new clothes which consisted a red v-neck shirt, black jeans, and converse. She had her hair in a pony tail held by a band. She was now heading towards her garage so she can improve her duel runner.(Imagine Crow's runner. Instead of being bird like, it's a stegosaurus, but without the bony plates and the tail.) She was working on the engine until her phone went off.

"Hello?" She said while dusting herself and sitting next to runner.

"Hey Astral, I need you to go to the Kaiba Dome right now cause I just saw Jack and another guy with him heading towards the dome." said a man at the other end of the line.

"Sure thing Charlie. On my way right now." With that, she hanged up and put her phone inside one of her pockets. She started to finish up and after that she hopped onto her duel runner, open the garage door and left while closing it.

(Time Skip)

'I hope he does realize that this will go into my account.' Yunicu thought while speeding her way through the highway. She then saw the Kaiba Dome right ahead and decided to go faster than usual. She slowed down and got off the highway. After a couple blocks, she hid her duel runner near some trash cans. After that, she secretly followed the two people ahead of her.

(With The Boys)

"Hehheh, well since you worked so hard to get here, I figured I'd show you the sights before you get shipped back to the Satellite Sector." said Jack.

"We'll see about that." said the crab hair man.

"Yes we will. Looks like we're here! Welcome to the Kaiba Dome!" exclaimed Jack.

Unbeknowst to them, a female has made her way inside the dome without the two boys ahead of her.

(Back With Astral)

Astral has decided to make her way to the stands wear she could a close up view on the duel that is about to commence.

"This duel dome is impressive, isn't it? Television just doesn't do its justice. Now imagine it filled with thousands of adoring fans. All of them chanting your name and cheering you on. But that's something you're never going to experience Yusei. 'Cause after this duel, the only people cheering you on will be your loser friends back in the Satellite. And that's if they don't all turn their backs on you once you return without their Stardust Dragon." said Jack.

"I wish I could be there to see their faces when you try explaining to them how you had their card but got greedy and turned it down in order to duel me. You're going to regret ever coming here Yusei, 'cause I'm gonna beat you with your own card." said Jack.

Turbo Duel Activated...

"Now then, try not to get scared will ya? This course can be really rough for first timers." said Jack.

Duel Mode Engaged, Autopilot Standing By.

"Riding Duel, Acceleration!" exclaimed Jack and the person named Yusei in unison.

Yusei LP 4000 SPC: 0/ Jack LP 4000 SPC: 0

"Yusei, I always did enjoy dueling you. We've been battling with these monsters in our decks since we were kids." said Jack.

"And this old friend, is going to be a trip down memory lane." said Jack.

"Here's to history! I summon Quillbolt Hedgehog in Defense Mode! (ATK: 800/ DEF: 800Level 2) said Yusei.

A large hedgehog with a dozen bolts sticking out of its back in the place of quills appeared before Yusei, crouched down low and defensive.

'Aww he's so cute.' Astral mentally thought.

"Well now, isn't that a blast from the past?" said Jack.

Yusei LP 4000 SPC: 1/ Jack LP 4000 SPC: 1

"As is this, my Mad Archfiend! (ATK: 1800/ DEF: 0 Level 4) Well Yusei, this is just like old times. Just 200 miles per hours faster, now Mad Archfiend, sting it to that Quillbolt!" exclaimed Jack.

A monster with untamed wild red hair, a jaw for a stomach which held a skull within it.

As said, Mad Archfiend attacked the hedgehog which was then sent to the graveyard. During that time, Astral flinched since she heard the cry of agony from Quillbolt Hedgehog.

"Things seem to have started the way our last duel ended, with you losing precious life points!" exclaimed Jack.

Yusei LP 3000 SPC: 0/ Jack LP 4000 SPC: 1

"You'll regret doing that Jack!" exclaimed Yusei.

"Yusei, the only thing I'm gonna regret is this duel isn't being broadcasted to the millions of fans around the globe cheering for me night after night. They've earned the right to witness my greatest challenge ever, and my greatest victory. You do realize that you're gonna end up losing this battle tonight don't ya?" said Jack.

"You just keep talking Jack." said Yusei.

Yusei LP 3000 SPC: 1/ Jack LP 4000 SPC: 2

"I'm up to speed! And, now I can summon Junk Synchron to the field in attack mode!" (ATK: 1300/ DEF: 500 Level 3) Yusei exclaimed.

An orange machine-looking small tuner monster is summoned to the field.

"Remember when I said you would regret taking out my Quillbolt? Well, here's why, see thanks to my Junk Synchron's special ability, I can bring him back to the field." said Yusei.

"Big deal. Yusei, you need to do better." said Jack.

"And I will! I tune my Junk Synchron with my Quillbolt Hedgehog in order to Synchro Summon Junk Warrior! Clustering stars will call upon a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Warrior! (ATK: 2300/ DEF: 1300 Level 5) Let's rev it up!" exclaimed Yusei.

Junk Synchron turns into three rings that encircle the two stars that Quillbolt Hedgehog became and both the rings and stars fly into the air, and an enormous flash of light appears, and from it Junk Warrior emerges. He's a powerful purple monster that seems to be an upgrade of Junk Synchron.

'Thank Ra that he had decide to send me here or else I would've missed some big time action!' Astral let out a small squeal, something that she never does.

"If that's the best you got, you're in trouble!" exclaimed Jack.

"I think the only thing in trouble right now is your Mad Archfiend! Junk Warrior, send him to the scrap heap!" exclaimed Yusei.

Yusei LP 3000 SPC: 2/ Jack LP 3500 SPC: 3

"It's my turn now! I summon Twin-Shield Defender in Defense mode! (ATK: 700/ DEF: 1600 Level 3) Plus I'll throw down a little face-down for later." said Jack.

A monster with half shields for hands appears on Jack's field.

"You thinkin' about giving up already? You can if you like." Said Jack

Yusei LP 3000 SPC: 3/ Jack LP 3500 SPC: 4

"I summon Speed Warrior! (ATK: 900/ DEF: 400 Level 2)Now his 900 attack points are added to Junk Warrior's, but you know that already, don't you Jack? It's the same combo I used back in the Satellite to get Security off your back. If it weren't for me and my Junk Warrior, you might still be rotting in the Facility!" exclaimed Yusei.

A man in an armored jumpsuit with a gasmask helmet and skates on the feet spun onto the field.

Junk Warrior's attack point rise from 2300 to 3200 while Yusei talks.

"What do you want, a thank you? Well you're not getting one!" Jack says rudely.

"And now, due to my Speed Warrior's special ability, his attack points are double! So say goodbye to your Twin Shield Defender!" Yusei exclaimed.

Speed Warrior Atk: 900-1800

Speed Warrior moves in to kick the shield monster into the graveyard, and the monster is destroyed with a groan. The only problem is that there seems to be a small purple cloud left behind from the monster previously destroyed. Astral also flinched but not too much since she has seen on how Jack treats his opponent and his opponent's monsters.

"And you can say goodbye to half of your Junk Warrior's attack points now! See by destroying my Twin Shield Defender, you activated its special ability! Bet you're glad sector security wasn't as prepared as I am when you stepped in to me!" Jack explains as Junk Warrior's attack points drop to 1600.

"Really? Because you just left yourself wide open for an attack!" Yusei points out. 'Just as long as that card stays face down.' "I've been waiting to do this since our last duel, Jack! Junk Warrior, attack him directly!" Yusei shouted as his monster obeyed and launch an attack towards Jack.

Yusei: LP 3000 SPC: 3/ Jack: LP 1900 SPC: 3

Jack's speed counters are reduced down to 1 instead of four.

'What the...he was suppose to have no counters, but yet he has one? How is that possible?' Astral pondered the thought until sighing in defeat with no answer.

"Maybe it's because of another effect in his monster or something?" said someone next to her.

She looked to her left and saw her trusted Dino pal beside her.

"You could be right about that Stego." Astral replied to the armed stegosaurus. She then went back at watching the duel with Black Stego beside her.

"Remember how you said you saved me, Yusei?" Jack questioned.

"Yes?" Yusei replied.

"Well the whole thing was a set up to get me closer to your runner, and that dragon card of yours was an added bonus!" Jack reveals.

"That is a lie!" Yusei exclaimed astonished and hurt at the same time.

"Wishful thinking, Yusei, see I knew exactly what your duel runner was capable of, and when I saw an opportunity I took it!" Jack exclaimed.

'How could I be so blind?' Yusei

thought sadly.

"They say the truth will set you free, but in this case it's gonna cost ya!" Jack said while activating a trap.

It looks like an astronaut walking towards an enormous ray of light.

"And by activating my Space Gate trap card you're never going to get you're precious Stardust Dragon back!" Jack guarantees.

"Why does that annoying blonde keep telling him that he will never see his Stardust Dragon back? I mean come on, he is going to be summoned to the field isn't he?" questioned Black Stego.

"Your right. But what is the point for Jack to keep messing around with Yusei. I know a great duelist when I see one, and both of them fit the bill, except that I think Jack is toying with him." Astral replied.

"You see with this card, for every time you attack me I got a gate counter and thanks to you, I'm already up to two! This reminds of when you helped me in the Satellite. Sure you thought you were doing the right thing, but in fact all you did was set yourself up for disappointment; just like now!" Jack said.

"I guess I don't have any other option but to lay down a face down." Yusei said.

Yusei LP 3000 SPC: 4/ Jack LP 1900 SPC: 3

"And now your warrior's attack points return to normal." Jack pointed out.

(Now with Goodwin)

"See? It's only a matter time before Jack wins, Mr. Goodwin." says a small man with purple hair, red face paint and a red coat named Lazar says confidently.

"This contest is far from over, sir." a woman named Mina said. She has short, blue hair and gold-colored eyes. She appears to be wearing a white blouse under a gray-blue jacket that ends in the front abdomen above a brown belt, but falls past her white skirt in the back. Her outfit is also accompanied by brown heels and blue dangle earrings.

"Do you actually think this Satellite has a chance at winning? Because so far this pathetic example of a duelist has done only what Jack has let him do." Lazar laughs with just as much malevolence as his smile.

'Don't underestimate this boy Jack' Goodwin thought while seeing Jack is overconfident.

Goodwin had long white hair and light blue eyes. He wore a gray suit, white gloves and a shirt with a strange bird insignia while his lower body gray pants wand black shoes. He also gave a intimidating aura despite his very calm demeanor.

(Now back with the duel)

Jack laughs, sure of victory, "Come on, Yusei! You're gonna have to take off your training wheels if you wanna keep up with me!" Jack is now dueling backwards and up-side-down on the arena walls. "At least this way I can see you!"

"Just make your move already!" Yusei shouted.

Yusei LP 3000 SPC: 4/ Jack LP 1900 SPC: 4

"Eager for me to end this, are you? Well don't think it's going to be as quick as I drive, cuz I plan on taking my time picking you apart! When I'm through with you, you're gonna wish you never left the Satellite! It's my turn!" Jack spins back around and rides on the track again. "I play my speed spell Speed Fusion! Here comes a recipe for defeat!"

Two monsters resembling rocks are sent to Jack's grave. Big Piece Golem and Medium Piece Golem mix together to create a much larger rock monster. "Say hello to Multiple Piece Golem(Atk: 2600/ Def: 1300 Level)!" Jack exclaimed.

A rock that resembled Big Piece Golem and had parts of Medium Piece Golem had been summon to the field.

"Golem, send his Speed Warrior in for a permanent pit stop!" exclaimed Jack

"In that case, I activate my Defense Draw trap card! And with it in play, all the damage you cooked up with your Golem recipe go to zero. And, I get to draw a card." said Yusei as his mobster was destroyed.

"Not bad. And here I am thinking you've thrown in the towel. I guess there's still fire in you after all. Too bad this next move extinguished any hope you had of winning this duel and getting your Stardust Dragon back. Haha, now then Yusei, this is when things get interesting! By using my Golem's special ability, I can break him down to summon out the two fusion monsters that are in my graveyard. It's kind of like recycling which is something you know all about. Living in that dump of a tunnel you call home. And now, I can activate Medium Piece Golem's special ability, which allows me to summon out Small Piece Golem to the field! (ATK: 1100/ DEF: 0 Level 3)" Said Jack

Multiple Piece Golem had crumbled into two giant pieces that are now Big Piece Golem(ATK: 2100/ DEF: 0 Level 5)and Medium Piece Golem(ATK: 1600/ DEF: 0 Level 4). Then later on, Small Piece Golem had appeared to the field. He is smaller than both Golems. He is still a small rock though.

"That's quite the rock collection." said Yusei.

"Well Yusei, you know that I've always believed in the saying, 'The more the merrier.' And if you think things are crowded now, wait 'til I summon out this guy! The tuner monster, Dark Resonator!(ATK: 1300/ DEF: 300 Level 3) Now I tune Dark Resonator with Big Piece Golem to Synchro Summon my most powerful beast! The ruler's heartbeat will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! My very soul, Red Dragon Archfiend! Yusei, this battle is about to move into the fast lane! Now feel the power of my Red Dragon Archfiend! (ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2000 Level 8)" exclaimed Jack

Jack had summoned a monster that had a pitch black sinister face, along with red eyes, a gray helmet with horns. On his back, were yellow with red circular line bells. It was dressed in a puprle robe while the top was frilled like a clowns top and it was colored light red. On the center, the color was orange with some parts specific both sides and the bottom light blue. His small hands were holding a resonator and a needle with a small blue orb.

With that done Dark Resonator turned into three rings and Big Piece Golem turned into five stars. The rings started to encircle the stars and started forming a dragon. The monster is a red and black dragon with three horns; one on top and two on its side with big red demon wings and red eyes appeared and roared to signify that it is the strongest on the field.

"That's your most prized possession!" exclaimed Yusei

"Woah! If that man said it is his prized possession, then he is in a world of hurt!" exclaimed Black Stego.

"Your not the only one. Besides I can also point out that Red Dragon Archfiend has a powerful bond with Jack." Astral pointed out.

"Maybe it's because they both have the same personalities." Black Stego replied.

"Well either way, I have a feeling that Jack is not going to win this duel. Anyway, I'm going to the front row to snap some pictures of the duel." Astral said.

With that said, she left her position in the stands and headed towards the first row of the stands and started taking a few pictures of Red Dragon Archfiend and Jack Atlas. While doing that, she noticed that her friend had disappeared and thought he had returned back into her deck.

"You got that right, and I only use it on special occasions. And I don't think they get any more special than this. I wanted my dragon to defeat you. But then I thought of a more fitting conclusion. So by sending my Spacegate trap card to the graveyard, I can bring a new monster to the field that will make our little trip down memory lane that much more memorable. Say hello to my tuner monster, Sinister Sprocket! (ATK: 400/ DEF: 0 Level 1)"

A small top-shaped monster wraps its chord around the two remaing monsters and prepares for a tune up.

"He looks small, but he's got friends, big friends! Now I tune my Sinister Sprocket with my Small and Medium Piece Golem to Synchro Summon your destruction. Behold the wings guided by great winds! Synchro Summon! Reverberate, Stardust Dragon! He look familiar? He should, after all this is your Stardust Dragon! (ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000 Level 8)" exclaimed Jack.

Sinister Sprocket change into one ring that started circling seven stars and form a magnificent white dragon. As the light faded, I saw a dragon as pure as any other. Unlike the Red Dragon, this dragon has silver dust with some places light blue and blue orbs in the center. Astral then started taking a few pictures of Yusei and Stardust Dragon.

"It's been much too long." Said Yusei

"Hahahahaha! You wanted Stardust Dragon so bad, well here it is! It's just like they always say, be careful what you wish for. Hahahahaha!" laughed Jack

'This dragon looks more calm and beautiful, but that's not all, his eyes they were…lonely as if he didn't belong to Jack Atlas. Why does he feel that way? Could it be?' Astral thought. Then out came her Light End Dragon from her extra deck. This dragon has four wings and a yellow crown on his head.

"It seems as if this dragon doesn't belong to him." said Light End Dragon.

"Yeah, he seems lonely as if...he wants to be back with his partner. I'll see if I can talk to Stardust." Astral replied. With that, she communicated with the great beast before her and gasped.

"YOU THIEF!" Astral yelled.

Both boys looked up towards the sound of the voice and saw a young woman looking pissed off.

"You have no right to steal what doesn't belong to you!" she yelled again. With that, Stardust Dragon roared in agreement.

"Please, this is just a card that should belong in the hands of a true duelist." Jack retorted.

"Yeah, and a true duelist will never steal a person's card just for glory." she answered.

(With Goodwin)

"Well it seems as if someone has decided to come and join the party." said Goodwin as he saw a figure in the stands.

"How did the person got in hear without us knowing?" question Mina.

"Don't worry director, I'll make sure that this person is sent to the facility right-" Lazar said before Director Goodwin interrupted him.

"You don't have to worry about that know Lazar. Just make sure this person is identified and tracked." was all Goodwin said. 'Now that this person has entered the stadium, I'll make sure that the person doesn't foil any of my plans' Goodwin thought while looking at the screen in front of him.

Eunice: And this is where I will stop.

Astral: With a cliffhanger again?

Eunice: Yup. Also I forgot to mention that she can see and ear duel spirits. Please tell me what you guys think and leave a review please.


End file.
